White Red
'Summary' WhiteRed was a temporary faction established by MeinKrauft and Tommy8754 on Sun's Dawn 19th, Year 0. The faction was eventually wiped out by hostile factions before the faction could carry out its plans. Their original base consisted of an animal pen and a small cobblestone building with a white and red flag erected above it. Most of the original base was built underground, including: living quarters, a mine, storage, a farm, and a portal room. 'The Fall of WhiteRed' WhiteRed was attacked by Los Diablos and Imperium in the month of Frostfall, Year 0. Los Diablos used TNT cannons first to open a hole into the WhiteRed storage room. This left the faction cut off from most of its resources during the battle. MeinKrauft and Tommy8754 could not withstand the force of seven players that came rushing in after TNT opened a way in for the attackers. MeinKrauft called for the help of their ally, ICARIUS, but they refused to help. The two WhiteRed members did their best to defend themselves. In the midst of the struggle, MeinKrauft fled into the WhiteRed mines to heal. Realizing the battle could not be won, he sealed off the mines with a wall of stone. Tommy8754 continued to fight the group, but was slain. MeinKrauft ran deeper into the mines, and hid there for some time. When he decided to leave, he climbed out of hole in a plain not far from the destroyed WhiteRed base. MeinKrauft turned toward the base, and saw the Imperium member Ryainken chasing after him. MeinKrauft sprinted away, trying everything to get out of sight. However, Ryainken was fast, and better-equipped. Meinkrauft was struck down in just a few blows from Ryainken's diamond sword. After the battle, Tommy8754 fled to ICARIUS seeking aid. ICARIUS again refused to help and imprisoned Tommy8754 for several days. Meanwhile, MeinKrauft and the other WhiteRed member, UBSPR, camped on top of a remote mountain for about one month before meeting up with Tommy8754 on Sun's Dusk 21st. On Frostfall 10th, Year 0, Tommy8754 established a small shack on what was called "Decoy Island" by the faction, on a distant coastline of the mainland. On Sun's Dusk 4th, Tommy8754 sailed out to "Crescent Island", farther from the coast. There, he established a new base deep underground. The shack on Decoy Island was kept to lure enemies away from the new hideout on Crescent Island. The new base was quickly discovered, however. On Sun's Dawn 21st, Year 1, a small group of members from USBR and Imperium found and attacked both Decoy Island and Crescent Island. They dug down into a ravine adjacent to the underground base, and set up cannons to breach the walls of the farm. WhiteRed member ChannS attempted to fight the group in the ravine, but he was pinned down, and did little damage before being killed. Tommy8754 grabbed as many valuable resources as he could, and fled the island. MeinKrauft reinforced the walls being hit by TNT. MeinKrauft again realized the battle could not be won, and now he wanted to end it. After adding three layers of stone, he hastily destroyed the farms, burned the bookcases, and destroyed all stored resources before fleeing into the dense forest on the mainland. From there, he disbanded the faction. What WhiteRed was planning to do remains a mystery to the rest of the world. 'Event Log' MeinKrauft and Tommy8754 kept a rough log of events within the faction. It is displayed here: *''Sun's Dawn 18th, 0 - MeinKrauft forms temporary faction "WhiteRed".'' *''Sun's Dawn 19th, 0 - Tommy8754 joins WhiteRed.'' *''Week of Rain's Hand 22nd, 0 - Alliace with ICARIUS formed. ICARIUS moderator Woolio1 builds slime farm for WhiteRed.'' *''Second Seed 4th, 0 - TyraBanks and wrs0708 join WhiteRed.'' *''Second Seed ???, 0 - wrs0708 banished from WhiteRed for griefing.'' *''Sun's Height 7th, 0 - MeinKrauft murdered after trading with Los Diablos. WhiteRed goes to war with Los Diablos.'' *''Week of Sun's Height 7th, 0 - Los Diablos moderator Bacon_Planet apologizes, peace is restored.'' *''Sun's Height 14th, 0 - UBSPR joins WhiteRed.'' *''Sun's Height 22nd, 0 - Los Diablos assaults TyraBanks. Los Diablos declares war, and returns to neutral shortly afterwards.'' *''Hearthfire 29th, 0 - TyraBanks leaves WhiteRed.'' *''Week of Frostfall 1st, 0 - Los Diablos and Imperium attack WhiteRed. The base is destroyed, and no members of WhiteRed survive. Tommy8754 flees to ICARIUS, and is imprisoned. MeinKrauft transfers leadership to Tommy8754.'' *''Frostfall 9th, 0 - ICARIUS releases Tommy8754.'' *''Frostfall 10th, 0 - Tommy8754 builds a temporary shack on Decoy Island.'' *''Frostfall ???, 0 - Alliance with ICARIUS broken. Alliance with Blackhand and Cactus formed.'' *''Sun's Dusk 4th, 0 - WhiteRed Bunker construction begins under the soil of Crescent Island.'' *''Sun's Dusk 21st, 0 - ChannS joins WhiteRed.'' *''Evening Star ???, 0 - Tommy8754 transfers leadership back to MeinKrauft by his request.'' *''Sun's Dawn 1st, 1 - Lars4 joins WhiteRed.'' *''Sun's Dawn 21st, 1 - USBR and Imperium attack WhiteRed. Tommy8754 and ChannS flee. MeinKrauft destroys all resources before the attackers penetrate defenses, and disbands the faction.'' Category:Factions: Fifth Generation